Systems and methods for transmitting information in a wireless manner are well known. In a wireless system, a sender at a source mobile station often communicates with a user at a destination mobile station. Before the communication between the different users can occur, several steps are often employed to establish a communication path between the users. In this regard, various messages are exchanged between the source mobile station, the destination mobile station, and the communication infrastructure that connects the units.
The different components of the system (e.g., mobile stations and base stations) operate using a state machine. The different states represent different modes in which the unit is operating, for example, in idle, page, or channel traffic states. Preferably, the states of the different elements of the system match so that optimum operation can occur. In other words, when the states of the different elements of the system become mismatched and unsynchronized, the system will likely not operate properly.
One result of the non-synchronization of the system elements is failure to establish the communication between a mobile station and base station. As a consequence of the failure, a silent retry is attempted whereby the source mobile attempts to establish the connection after the first attempt has not been successful. Usually, the users do not know that or when a silent retry has been attempted.
Previous systems and methods are unable to detect when the different components in the system are out of synchronization. Further, previous systems are not able to take corrective action if the elements are not synchronized. Moreover, in previous systems, silent retry does not always operate properly because there is no way to detect that the elements of the system are not in synchronization. As a result of these shortcomings, users of the mobile station often have a negative experience with the system and experience frustration since a connection cannot become established. In addition, system resources are wasted since the system performs certain actions that do not resolve the problem.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is usually accorded to such terms and expressions by those skilled in the corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where other specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.